callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pave Low
The MH-53 Pave Low is a large, heavily armored assault helicopter featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and is a pointstreak in the Assault Strike Package in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It's also a cut enemy aircraft in Call Of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Pave Lows are seen throughout Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's campaign, used by Russian pilot Nikolai to evacuate Task Force 141 from Rio de Janeiro, and used extensively by Shadow Company. Appearance in Campaign *"S.S.D.D." *"Wolverines!" *"The Hornet's Nest" *"Exodus" *"The Gulag" *"Loose Ends" *"Endgame" Known Pave Lows *Warhorse 5-1 (Destroyed) *Nikolai's Pave Low *Raptor's Pave Low (Destroyed) Appearance in Spec Ops The Pave Lows featured in Special Ops are either destroyed, or used as props. *"Homeland Security" *"Body Count" *"Wardriving" Multiplayer The MH-53 Pave Low can be obtained after a killstreak of 9, or 8 with Hardline. Since it is used as an armored attack helicopter, the MH-53 is harder to destroy and packs a bigger punch than regular Attack Helicopters, as it features two gun turrets instead of one. However, it is also larger and slower, making it a potentially easier target to shoot down, provided the enemy guns do not shoot the player first. The helicopter is equipped with one set of flares, which will distract any locked-on missile. After the flares are spent, a missile can track it directly. If a missile strikes the Pave Low while turning to follow the flares, it will still destroy the aircraft. However, as the Pave Lows fly very low, it is possible, but unlikely, that a Stinger can take out Pave Lows in one missile if it is low enough and the player jumps when it is fired or if the player fires directly below it. Pave Lows seem to be much more intelligent with regards to enemy targeting than Attack Helicopters; this may be because it can fire from both sides as opposed to just one. For example, it will target a player who recently tried to shoot it with a rocket. It also travels across the map to kill selected targets. Also, it typically targets an opponent who is on a killstreak first before dealing with other threats. Calling in a Pave Low rewards the player with 300 XP. Destroying a Pave Low gives 400 XP , 4000 in Search and Destroy. As of the patch released alongside the Stimulus Package, Pave Lows now count toward the user's killstreak. Pave Lows can also easily be destroyed by a Harrier, like all other Helicopters in the airspace. Gallery Pave Low idling S.S.D.D. MW2.png MH-53_PAVE-LOW.jpg|Front view of the Pave Low. Pave_low.jpg|A Pave Low flying above a Shadow Company soldier. Shadow_Company's_Pave_Low_Loose_Ends_MW2.png|Shadow Company's Pave Low. Pave low side view Hornets nest.png|"Nikolai"'s Pave Low "The Hornet's Nest". Close up Pave Low FB Phoenix.png|Side view of the Pave Low in "S.S.D.D.". Two_Pave_Lows_S.S.D.D._MW2.png Pave_low_in_Gulag.png|In "Gulag". Pave_Low_model_Museum_MW2.png|In "Museum". Pave Low S.S.D.D. CoD MW2.jpg|Pave Low in S.S.D.D.. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare'' 3'' The Pave Low is a 12-point (11 with Hardline) Assault Strike Chain reward, in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It is almost identical to the Pavelow kill streak in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 in terms of function, except for the fact that it now requires a streak of 12 points (11 with Hardline). It still has one set of flares, requiring 2 missiles to destroy but also shoots evenly from both door mounted guns, not just the port side. Similar to the Attack Helicopter it takes 5–10 seconds to arrive, and will last for 60 seconds. Despite its Attack Helicopter likeness, the Pavelow has several radical differences. Firstly, it will fire two streams of bullets at once. Secondly, it has more than 2x the health, and an extra set of flares. Thirdly, the Pavelow will retaliate fire. Unlike its 7 Kill-Streak counter-part, the Pavelow will respond to players shooting at it, rather than firing on already chosen victims. Gallery Pave Low MW3.png|A Pave Low in Modern Warfare 3. Pave low mw3.jpg|Another view of the Pave Low. Pave Low on Carbon.jpg|A Pave Low over Carbon. Burning Pavelow.jpg|A Pave Low going down. Pavelow Side.jpg|A uplcose view of the side of a Pave Low. Little Bird + Pavelow.jpg|A Pave Low with a MH-6 Little Bird. Pavelow-killstreak.jpg|Another view of the Pave low Helicopter. PavelowMW3.jpg|A front view of the Pave Low. PavelowPilots.jpg|The Pave Low's pilots. Note they're two copies of Volker. PavelowPilotCloseup.jpg|A close up of a Pave Low's pilot. COD MW3 Pave Low Overwatch.jpg|Pave Low in Modern Warfare 3. Pave Low turret MW3.jpg|A minigun on the Pave Low's side. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Pave Low can be seen in the E3 2012 demo, appearing as an enemy helicopter David Mason must shoot down while he is piloting the FA38, however, in final version of the game, it is replaced by other type of helicopter. Pave Low Cordis Die BO2.png|Enemy Pave Low going down. Trivia *Its Miniguns have the firing sound of the M2 Browning Machine Gun *It is possible to throw a Semtex on the Pave Low, but doing so will not destroy it. *A Callsign in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 has the title "Transformer", with Pave Lows on it. This is a reference to the Decepticon named Blackout from the 2007 Transformers movie, whose vehicular form was a Pave Low. *When looking at the cockpit of a Pave Low in killcam or while spectating, the player can see that the Pave Low actually has a pilot and co-pilot, unlike the Attack Helicopter. **The pilots of the Pave Low in single player are blocky with pixel-like faces which look like pilots from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *When the Pave Low fires its turrets, it appears to use FMJ rounds. *Upon the release of the Stimulus Package, a patch made the Pave Low's kills now count to a killstreak. *The Prestige Challenge for kills with a Pave Low is named "Jolly Green Giant", an earlier version of the Pave Low. *Pave Lows of the Spetsnaz, Militia, and OpFor have a jet black color, while Pave Lows of the SEALS, Rangers, and TF141 have a light gray color with USAF markings. *If one is spectating in free mode, they can see inside it. Also, they can see that the Pave Low's guns have no gunners on them. *The Pave Low seems to be solid, as it will stop when it hits the building containing Site B in Skidrow and will bounce off. *Calling in a Care Package on top of a Pave Low will destroy it. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 multiplayer, when a Pave Low is destroyed, the wreckage of the nose has a US Army symbol, despite not having it beforehand. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''it is possible for a Pave Low to survive a direct hit from a Stealth Bomber. *It is possible for Pave Low to be destroyed with only one Stinger missile, if it is fired underneath of the Pave Low, which can be seen here. *In ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer, announcers do not alert the player's team that the opposing team has called in a Pave Low. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Helicopters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Cut Vehicles